


Let’s Ride The Vibrations

by skella_bro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, FEELY FEELS, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana Use, freeform destiel, good vibes, i think this is angsty?????, i would say they're domestic in this kinda, i've never written anything like this, not really explicit content but, not really what you think tho, ok so it's like a major character death but like in reverse, sam is in it a little bit, so i have no idea, so i think it's safe not to have it as an archive warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skella_bro/pseuds/skella_bro
Summary: Dean has while to chill out, so he decides to burn up, Cas joins him, and they chill, that’s it, or is it? This is post 12.23, get ready for a ride :))))I wanna say Cas gets a human soul dammit all so get ready for a whole backstory explaining it.





	Let’s Ride The Vibrations

 

Summer was starting to end, it would start to get cooler out at nights now, these are the nights Dean totally loves most about autumn. The leaves start changing colors, halloween decorations start popping up everywhere,  _ pumpkin pie _ , fall was definitely his favorite season. Every once in a while, Dean liked to sit outside on the hood of the impala with a large blanket wrapped around him, and a nice bag of weed to keep him company.

 

Sam never cared for the stuff so Dean didn’t have to worry much about keeping it hidden. He liked to keep some in a jar on his desk simply because it looked nice. There was just something about seeing nice, large buds piled high to the rim, the tiny little crystals shimmering at any shift of light, it was a sight that’d make you smile from ear to ear.

 

With The Doors playing on cassette on the radio, all of the windows of the impala down for the music to bleed out smoothly, this was a pretty nice fucking afternoon! Everything turned out to be ok in the end. Sam was currently out on a food run, they had just wrapped up a nearby case, some rogue vamp, over in Wichita. Even Cas had come back, albeit that he was fully human now. Castiel, at the time, a  _ dead _ angel of the lord, traded his grace for a soul. An offer Chuck had made. This time, if Cas had wanted to be brought back to life again, he would have to trade in his grace, and have a human soul. He kept his vessel, being partial to it after all these years.

 

-

 

Dean remembers the day Cas came back, he can’t stop thinking about it. They had gotten back to the bunker, Sam helped Dean carry their best friend into Cas’ room, and placed him on his bed. Sam left the room a moment afterwards, closing the door behind him, leaving Dean with Castiel’s lifeless body alone.

 

Dean stood over the foot of the bed, he looked at the angel he had come to know and love. He noticed that the face that typically was as straight as stone, looked completely slack.

 

“At least you look at peace.” Dean had said out loud.

 

He moved to the side of the bed Cas was lain on, and moved down to standing on the floor with his knees, and he folded his hands to a prayer position. Bowing his head down and closing his eyes, he prayed to Cas.

 

“I don’t know.” pausing briefly, “I don’t know if you can hear me. But I’m praying anyways.”

 

“I really hate that I didn’t get to tell you.” he said bitterly. “I don’t want to be like those people in the movies who don’t realize they are actually in love with the person until  _ after _ their death, because I loved you before that. I love you Castiel, I love you so much. I hate myself for not telling you when I had the chance. Back in that barn, I should have said it back.” he wipes away a tear before it starts to really form.

 

“But it’s ok, you made it, you walked out of that barn, and I still didn’t say it back. But that's why I’m praying right now, Cas. I can’t let you die, not without at least knowing that you know I love you back. I will do anything I can to get you back. I need to tell you. I need to hold your face, and give you hickeys, and buy you flowers, and worship you for the magnificent being that you are.” he becomes more confident in his words, and even starts to smile a bit.

 

“You are so beautiful Castiel. I do love everything about you, even if you are simply showing it through a vessel, it’s still  _ you _ controlling it, so what if it’s a guy, if that's how you would wanna look, well then I’d say you look pretty cute.” chuckling at the thought of Cas tilting his head in confusion.

 

He sighs. “I can’t believe this our life. It always feels like, when things start going just fine, life likes to make it the perfect time for shit to hit the fan, it’s so fucked up. But listen to me, I will always find you Castiel, I will get you back, and I will tell you about every way you make me feel.” his eyes started to well up again, he takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

 

“Amen.” he finishes.

 

His head is still bowed when he faintly hears in a deep, gravelly voice, “Don’t worry, Dean, I heard you.” Dean’s head whipped up so fast he probably would have gotten whiplash. His eyes are wide and he quickly stands to his feet and rushes to lean over and see those beautiful blue eyes, wide open. A smile slowly starts to spread across Cas’ face. Dean can’t help the sudden tears that fall from his face, but they are happy tears.

 

“CAS!” he yells, and instantly grabs his hands and helps him slowly sit up. He sits down next to him, and hugs him in a very long embrace. Sam comes running in the room, pistol in hand, taken aback when he sees that Castiel is actually alive and well, and hugging Dean back. A smile quickly spreads across his face, and he goes up to hug Cas too.

 

“Heya, Sammy, if uh, you don’t mind, there is something I’d like to say to Cas,  _ in private. _ ” Dean states. Sam nods. “It’s so great that you’re back, Cas. You guys talk about what you need to.” he gives with a knowing smile and leaves the room, once again, closing the door behind him.

 

Dean and Cas focus their eyes back to each other, silent for about a minute, just taking a moment to realize that they’re both right there, and they have no idea what to do. “I didn’t doubt that I would get you back, maybe not exactly so soon, but I knew I would get you back somehow, even if I didn’t know it at the time.” Dean says, breaking the silence.

 

He takes one of Cas hands in his own, and uses his free hand to hold the side of Cas’ face, and lightly brushes his thumb over Cas cheek. Castiel’s eyes look deep and intense, but with a spark of a little something new. “I bet you’re wondering how I’m alive.” Cas junctures. “I don’t have my grace anymore, but I traded it in exchange for a soul, that was the condition if I were to come back. But I didn’t care, I was going to come back to you, I didn’t care of the price I had to pay. I would do it, all of it, all again for you.”

 

Cas had tears welling up in his eyes now, too. Dean leans forward but hesitates, “Can I kiss you right now?” Dean asks. Cas nods quickly and tears fall from his face as he closes the gap between the both of them, pressing their lips together into a hard kiss. With both of them eventually melting into the kiss and ending it slowly a few moments later, both of their eyes opening at the same time to meet once again. Dean wipes the tears off of Cas’ face, and his own.

 

“You should probably be sleeping, you’re going to have to do a lot of that now.” Dean says. He helps Cas into more comfortable clothes, and they’ve gone to bed with each other every night since then.

 

-

 

It’s been two months since that day. Dean smiles, packing a bowl into his pipe. He really needed to get a bong, or rolling papers,  _ something _ that wasn’t this shitty little pipe. It was all he had though, a little green pipe with swirling blue accents in the blown glass. He also only had a dumb, bulky, flip lighter at the moment, but he learned to make do with it. He exhales a little before he places his lips on the mouth end of the piece and covers the carb hole with his thumb, he lights a cherry into the bowl and takes a deep inhale.

 

A moment later he exhales the smoke, having built up a new tolerance after going a while without smoking, he definitely starts to feel the effects in the first hit. It’s when he finishes his first bowl that Cas comes outside from in the bunker, the big metal door of the bunker groaning from the lack of oiling, and clearly looking as if he just woken up from a nap. It wasn’t strange for him to wake up at this time of day.

 

Something that has come to be one of his favorite things about being human, you slept when you wanted. He’s wearing some of Dean’s clothes, his hair was all tousled, but looking overall very well rested. He sits on the hood of the impala and pushes with his legs to move off the ground and scoots closer over to Dean, both of their legs now parallel to each other.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Dean says turning his head and eyes meeting Castiel’s with a smile. Dean takes the blanket and wraps it around the both of them. Cas leans into Dean’s side and hooks his right arm under Dean’s left. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel says in a warm tone, a lazy smile spreading onto his face. Dean matches his smile, and watches Cas’ eyes for a moment. The yellow light of the setting sun was shining through them, making them glow as brightly as the grace that once resided in the ex-angel.

 

Breaking their gaze and smiling to himself, Dean packs another bowl up. Without a grinder he simply resorts to breaking up the bud with his fingers. He rips a little bit from a medium sized nug, being careful not to spill any of it out of the bag, leaving him with slightly tacky fingers when he’s finished. He flicks his fingertips past each other to try and swipe off the last of the kief.

 

It sort of works out, but he ends up having to wipe it on the blanket, it was laundry day tomorrow anyway, he remembers as he rolls the bag back up and places it in between his legs. He passes the pipe on his lap to Cas who takes it carefully in his right hand, then Dean hands him the flip lighter and Cas grabs it with his free hand.

 

Castiel cranes his neck forward a little as be brings the mouth end to his lips, he holds it in front of his face for a second to exhale and then brings it to his lips. He flicks the lighter and lightly touches the flame to the top of the bowl pack while inhaling, uncovering the carb hole on the pipe, and continuing to inhale. He manages to exhale and finish the hit without a single cough.

 

“Just like a pro.” Dean jokes with a wink and a smirk. Cas returns the smirk with one of his own, quickly he goes to take a second hit while the cherry was still lit. This time he leans over to Dean a moment after removing his thumb from the carb hole, then proceeding to close the gap between them and slowly exhaling the smoke into Dean’s mouth while Dean inhaled at the same time. Cas pulls away, and waits for Dean to exhale a small cloud of smoke before leaning back in, and kissing Dean soft, and slow.

 

By the minute Dean feels lifted, he always feels totally weightless whenever Cas is kissing him. He can’t help himself when he starts smiling into the kiss. He turns his torso more towards Cas and with his left arm still under the blanket, slides both his arms behind Cas’ neck to clasp his hands together at the back. They only break the kiss to catch their breath, Dean chuckles lightly as they slowly press their foreheads together. This causes Cas to raise one of his eyebrows as if to ask, “What?”, his eyes turning serious.

 

Dean sighs contently, he unclasps his hands and moves his right hand down to Cas’ waist and runs the fingers on his left through Castiel’s hair, blindly playing with it. “I just really love you. I love that I get to love you. I love that you get to love me. I love that you love that I love you. I just really love all of it, what we have, you know?” Dean rants. Castiel smiles fondly at this, “I do, I know exactly what you mean, Dean.” he pauses briefly.

 

“Do you ever think about the first time we met?” Cas questions. Dean pulls back a little so he could think a moment. Nodding his head, “Sometimes, when I’m jacking off.” Dean teases with a smirk, though earning a silent eye roll from Cas. “But. Yeah, I stabbed you in the heart, and when you didn’t even flinch I  _ totally _ thought I was gonna shit myself.” Dean confesses. This causes Cas to snicker, dropping his head as it turned into a sleep heavy giggle.

 

Cas grabs the lighter from his left hand, and uses it to push Dean back against the windshield. He turns to face Dean and carefully throws his left leg over him, straddling his lap and sitting on his thighs. Dean’s eyes appear darker, and he wears a smirk at this shift of their position. The blanket had fallen off of their shoulders, but neither of them were rushing to readjust it. Cas hands the pipe and lighter back to Dean, allowing both of his free hands to skirt the hem of Dean’s shirt. He tugs the hem a little bit before moving his hands at a maddeningly slow pace while dragging them lightly up Dean’s chest underneath his button-down.

 

“You also couldn’t believe, that god had chosen you.” Cas speaks softly, Dean raises his eyebrows in confusion. “You didn’t believe you deserved to be saved.” Cas says. Dean’s face falls, and he swallows down what feels like an actual frog in his throat. “But you gained faith, you helped me see that the mission heaven had, would harm all of humanity. I disobeyed and fell from heaven, but for all the right reasons, and I would do it all again if I had to.” he says while sliding his hands back down Dean’s chest, exiting out the bottom, beginning to unbutton buttons, climbing his way to the top of the shirt.

 

He opens Dean’s shirt and pulls it off his shoulders, Dean being careful to make sure he doesn’t drop the pipe as Cas does this. Dean takes another hit out of the pipe, struggling with the lighter for a moment before it finally lights. He passes it to Cas, the cherry still lit, and Cas hits it, cashing the bowl. He taps out the ash, and reaches between Dean’s thighs to grab the bag of bud. He takes out some of the mostly broken up pieces and packs a fresh bowl. Dean hands him the flip lighter, Cas takes a hit, then passes both back to Dean.

 

Cas leans forward and nestles into Dean’s neck, he makes a trail of deep kisses up Dean’s neck all the way to his jawline, then nips the shell of Dean’s ear. “You actually deserve a lot more than just being pulled from hell.” he kisses his jaw again. “You deserve,” moving back down Dean’s neck, he leaves another kiss, “love,” another kiss, “a family,” another kiss, a low groan escapes Dean’s throat, “pleasure,” another kiss, “someone who will worship you.” and another kiss.

 

“Someone to love you for who you are, and to make you feel worthy of all of it, because you are worthy.” Cas leaves so many kisses, he peppers sweet kisses all around his neck, until Dean can’t handle anymore. He puts the lighter and pipe down on the blanket and grabs Cas by the waist. Castiel moves forward and crashes his lips into Dean’s, the kiss is raw and passionate. Dean bites Cas’ bottom lip while moving his hands under Cas’ ass to pull him even closer to Dean. Cas has all of his fingers running wildly through Dean’s hair, eyes closed in bliss.

 

They pull apart to breathe once again, and Cas sighs happily. “I love you so fucking much, Dean Winchester.” he says proudly, “And I will never stop loving you, not even, at the end of time.” Dean gives him a peck on the cheek. “I love you too, baby, forever and always.” Dean says and Cas smiles a really wide smile. Cas takes the baggie of weed out from between Dean’s thighs, and moves to sit between his legs, now facing away from Dean. Dean slinks his arms around Cas’ stomach and holds him from behind.

 

They smoke a couple of more bowls before they felt the full effects a few minutes later. The sun started to set some more, making the world around them glow orange. They can both feel as their heart rates go up, their bodies finally reacting to the cannabis. They can feel their hearts pumping fast, lasting a few moments before they feel the rush of the warmth spread from their chests to their fingertips, all the way down to their toes. They save the rest of the bud for later, and just watch the sun set.

 

Even when the sun is set, the cassette tape long over, they stayed laying on top of the impala, and just listening to the night. The crickets were chirping, preparing for hibernation, checking to see who will be around in the spring. The stars starting to get more prominent. The world was calm. Everything was just perfect.

 

It seemed, that good things really do happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN’T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS.
> 
> I don’t know why, I just had the thought to write this, and it took me two days but I DID IT, HELL YEAH B)
> 
> I hope people like this! :)
> 
> Lmao I know, Sam was barely in it, I didn't know what to do with him so I at least had him say something. I feel like he would have been really understanding right then cause well Cas was dead just a few minutes before.
> 
> You can reblog it on tumblr if you want to! Just follow the link below!  
> http://skella-bro.tumblr.com/post/165359309776/lets-ride-the-vibrations
> 
> Also, the title is made up from lyrics in a song, “Location - Khalid”, I listened to it while writing this along with smoking some bud myself, hence the inspiration for this! (I hate that there are rarely any fics with weed in them, so when you need something done, sometimes you gotta do it for yourself!)


End file.
